


Act 10: Stuck Indoors

by writerx75



Series: Stuck [11]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Language, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerx75/pseuds/writerx75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naptime on a hot sunny day turns into something more once everyone wakes up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act 10: Stuck Indoors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! A lazy summertime piece that I think you might like, and as it turns out, it's seasonable for some of us (including me, today). Enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to my editor-in-chief, [gwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoman/pseuds/gwoman) for her help on making this piece better!
> 
> Note: This series was written before/during the Winter War arc, and I set this story at some vague point in the future when (I assumed) things have gone back (more or less) to normal. Canon continues to be violated, and will be for the remainder of these stories. : )
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and don't make any money for these writings; I'm just creating these stories to entertain myself and (hopefully) you.
> 
> The people in this story are fictional, and so you might see them doing things that aren't strictly safe from a sexual standpoint. You are a real person, so please be safe when you play! If you want more information about how that all works, please look [here](http://www.scarleteen.com/article/sexuality/safe_sound_sexy_a_safer_sex_how_to) or here...or there are plenty of other sites with good info on the web, too, so check them out and be safe.
> 
> Oh, yes, one more thing. All of the people depicted (or referred to) in sexual situations in my stories are intended and considered to be by the author of the legal age of consent in any jurisdiction, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from. OK?

Ichigo woke up slowly, first noticing the little breeze on his forearm, which was currently thrown over his eyes. As he let his arm slide to the side, Ichigo closed his eyes and then opened them again, his blurry gaze taking in the stripes of light that shone through the shutters and then decorated the futon he lay on.

He blinked again and his eyes focused on the large hand he could see splayed across his stomach. Ichigo could feel his breathing pick up as his gaze traveled from that hand up the strong, tattooed arm and finally to Renji’s face. An odd tightness settled in his chest and Ichigo cursed himself for being such a sap at the same moment that he admitted to himself that he loved the redhead so much it felt as if his heart would be crushed under the weight of it.

Shifting to his side, Ichigo noticed that the thin sheet that had been covering them was mostly down at their feet now. It had been too hot to sleep in anything else. The two of them had decided to nap through the hottest hours of their afternoon off after a long sparring session this morning, and then meet up with their friends later. It was still hot, Ichigo decided, but the occasional breeze coming in through the shutters kept it from being too unpleasant.

Ichigo leaned in slowly, caught up the red strands of hair that had fallen across Renji’s cheek, and then tucked them up behind his ear. The redhead appeared to be dreaming about something, and the smaller man just watched his face for a moment, tracking the movement of his eyes behind his eyelids. Seemingly unable to stop himself, Ichigo bent his head and kissed softly along Renji's jaw line. The redhead shifted a little and murmured something in his sleep that could perhaps have been words. Ichigo smiled against the other man's skin and then ran his tongue from the corner of Renji's jaw to his neck and began to kiss his way down the tattoos there.

He could feel his cock start to stir as he breathed in the redhead's scent and felt his lips met by warmth and a slow, steadily beating pulse that Ichigo couldn't resist licking and sucking gently on. Renji sighed in his sleep and pushed his head back further into the pillow so that Ichigo was now presented with a long, delicious expanse of neck and strong, corded muscle.

Ichigo had to pull back a little and just force himself to breathe for a minute because he felt so swamped by the waves of desire and love washing over him. He'd thought...well, he hadn't been sure what to expect when he’d come to visit Soul Society to...to live with Renji for a month. Just the enormity of the idea seemed to stop him for a moment even now. His thoughts picked back up after a second or two, and Ichigo considered how worried he'd been that Renji would drive him crazy, or vice versa, and that they'd fight the entire time. OK, well, they'd certainly had a couple of fights, but on the whole...

 _Fuck_ , Ichigo thought as he focused on Renji's face once more, _on the whole I never want to leave again_. True, he'd gotten bored after his first couple of days with nothing to do but poke around, so he'd requested to be put to work. Fortunately, there were a lot of people on vacation during the summer, so he'd been spending his days substituting for various seated and non-seated members of many of the Gotei 13, wherever the most help was needed. He'd learned more than he ever wanted to know about paperwork, but he'd also been involved in planning, executing, and participating in drills, figuring out where things were kept, requisitioning needed supplies from stores, and all sorts of other things he hadn't known about that kept the Gotei 13 running.

Then he’d come home in the evening...and Renji was there. Sure, there had been the odd day when one or the other of them was late, and the day when Renji's squad had been called to the living world to take care of a disturbance involving a gillian, but otherwise the redhead was there, filling up his quarters with his big voice and body and his infectious grin. Usually, they liked to try to eat not long after they got back from work, but sometimes they just couldn't wait to get hold of one another and Ichigo would find himself twisting with pleasure as Renji made him come, or watching with wide, avid eyes as the redhead came. Dinner just didn’t seem as important.

Of course he'd never admit it to anyone, but Ichigo had become addicted to waking up with the usual addled confusion of trying to throw off sleep only to realize he was completely wrapped up by Renji. Those tattooed arms would be snaked around him, holding him tightly, and those strong legs would be straddling his, or one powerful thigh would have slid between his own.

It had all been so amazingly good that Ichigo had given up trying to fight it, to hold his usual defenses up, and decided he'd just enjoy it because one month really wasn't all that long anyway, unfortunately. So, after he blinked a few more times, Ichigo leaned in again, breathed that familiar scent, and began work on the hollow in the base of Renji's throat, tracing the outlines with his tongue and then slowly sliding into it back and forth.

As he did, an idea started to form in Ichigo's mind, and he could feel a little smirk settle on his lips as he looked up into Renji's face. The redhead was starting to stir and Ichigo bent back to his neck, biting down a little this time, just the way Renji liked, in order to wake him up faster. Ichigo's groin tightened as he heard the redhead gasp in his sleep and then felt him shift his body.

By the time he looked at Renji's face again, Ichigo couldn't hold back a tiny smile as he watched the redhead's eyes open. When Renji blinked a few times and then really fixed his eyes on Ichigo, however, the smaller man drew in a shaky breath and found himself thinking that somehow there wasn't enough air in the room. He kept expecting to get used to the sensation, thinking that they'd been together for over a year and a half, realizing that many other people get tired of their boyfriends or girlfriends in much less time than that, but still there were times like these when Ichigo found himself nearly undone just by a look from Renji. Ichigo knew he was probably blushing as he returned the gaze, but the redhead just gave him a sleepy smile and pulled their bodies together.

“Someone woke up in a good mood,” Renji said as his thigh rubbed against Ichigo's half-hard cock.

Ichigo leaned in and kissed the redhead, his lips only lightly touching the other man's. By the time he drew back, the look in Renji's eyes told Ichigo that the redhead had tuned into what he was feeling. But he just returned Ichigo’s glance as if waiting, slightly smiling as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man's back.

“Hey, Renji,” Ichigo started, after clearing his throat to try to dislodge the huge lump that had settled in it. “Do you remember what you told me a while back? When you said you'd be willing to lie still for me?”

Suddenly, Ichigo thought Renji's eyes looked darker. “Yeah, I remember. Why? Do you want to do that?”

“Yeah,” Ichigo replied, his voice now several tones lower than it had been. “How about right now?”

Renji grinned slyly. “Oh really? OK, how do you want me?” he asked as he stretched a little to help himself wake up.

“How about like that?” Ichigo asked as the redhead pulled both arms back over his head. “Is that comfortable enough?”

“Sure,” Renji replied as he found a good position and settled into the pillows, watching Ichigo as he did.

The smaller man found that his breathing was already starting to get a little out of control as he ran his eyes over Renji's outstretched form. The stripes of light from the window seemed to compete with the tattoos, and Ichigo found that he wanted to trace each line with his tongue.

“One more thing,” Ichigo said, amazed that somehow he'd found his voice. “Spread your legs for me.”

Renji smiled as he did, easing his legs open as he looked at the smaller man. “Only for you, Ichi.”

Ichigo couldn't help grunting as his cock twitched at hearing that and as he watched the redhead open himself up. “Fuck, Renji,” Ichigo muttered, then began running his hands up the redhead's thighs, causing Renji to shudder.

“So damned gorgeous,” Ichigo murmured. He sounded sort of stunned, but he finished eyeing Renji up and down and then continued. “Every fucking inch of you.”

He squeezed Renji's cock once, and reveled in the deep moan that resulted. Renji gazed back up at Ichigo a moment later with a challenging look.

“Prove it,” he said with a smirk, and the heat in his eyes made the younger man squirm.

Ichigo almost growled as he pushed his body up against Renji's and gave him a rough kiss. He was panting as he pulled back a moment later, but he was determined to keep himself under control so that he could give Renji everything he knew the other man liked.

“You're on,” Ichigo replied, his voice low and hoarse. “Maybe I should have gagged you,” he muttered as if to himself as he moved to suck on Renji's collarbone.

“No way,” Renji said in a definite tone of voice, then added in a lower, slyer tone, “Besides, I know you like hearing me run my dirty mouth.”

He finished that with a buck of his hips that brought their cocks together. Ichigo hissed in surprise and then nipped the redhead's collarbone before he looked him in the eye. “Hey, calm down, would you? Aren't you supposed to be acting like you're tied up?”

“Sorry, I forgot,” Renji replied, trying to appear repentant, but there was something around the corners of his mouth that spoiled it.

Ichigo sighed but couldn't help smiling in response. He looked beside Renji's head a moment later, though, his attention caught by the movement of the other man's arms as he breathed. Suddenly overcome with the urge to lick those tattoos because he couldn't remember ever having done so before, Ichigo moved to straddle Renji's waist and bent his lips to the redhead's upper arm.

“What are you-” Renji started, but cut off his own words with a gasp.

Ichigo traced the dark marks with his tongue, sliding further up the redhead's arm to taste each one and then licked lazily up to tease the crook of his lover's elbow. By the time Ichigo was ready to move on to the redhead's left arm, Renji was shuddering and panting underneath him. After Ichigo had slowly traced his way up his lover’s other arm and was sucking on the skin on the inside of Renji's elbow, he had to stop when he heard a low moan.

Renji's eyes opened as Ichigo leaned back, and they were so amazingly dark that the smaller man just had to stare for a moment. He chuckled a little while later and slid out of range as the redhead moved his head forward a bit, trying to take Ichigo's cock in his mouth.

“No, Renji, just relax. This is for you today.” Ichigo slid his hands down Renji's arms and along his sides. He traced ghostly outlines of the redhead's tattoos and of the lines of light scattered across his lover's chest. Following with his mouth and more substantial touches, Ichigo sucked and nipped at each of Renji's nipples, ran his tongue along the other man's ribcage and then slid down to tease a hipbone before he looked up again.

Renji had thrown his head back and had been alternating between groaning and muttering curses, but when Ichigo stopped, he cracked his eyelids to look at the smaller man. Ichigo couldn't help gasping at the sultry look Renji threw him. With his red hair loose around his face, his dark, wild eyes, and the way Renji's body was completely taut, arched up for more, Ichigo almost choked at the sight.

“Fuck, just look at you,” he mumbled, his eyes still moving up and down the redhead’s frame. “I love it when you get like this. You get me so fucking hot for you I hardly know what the hell I'm doing.” He gave Renji a shaky smile. “I've got something special for you today. Do you want it?”

“Yeah,” Renji answered, and it sounded as if his voice were coming from somewhere far away. “I want it. Want you.”

Ichigo smiled again, trying not to make a grin so wide it split his face. “We'll get there, don't worry. First I've got to get you ready for it, though.”

Renji's eyes seemed to get even darker as he watched Ichigo's head move downwards. Ichigo licked down the length of the redhead's cock as he went by, causing a deep shudder to run through the other man. Once he was kneeling between Renji's legs, he frowned.

“OK, lift up a little,” Ichigo said as he grabbed a pillow and slid it under the redhead. “That's more like it,” he said as he spread the other man's legs a little farther.

The first touch of his tongue caused the same strong reaction he usually got from Renji. He'd been holding the other man's hips in anticipation so that he wasn't dislodged when his lover's whole body jerked. As Renji gave a long moan and settled back down to the bed, Ichigo continued teasing the redhead's entrance with his tongue, then chuckled a little as the other man started alternately cursing and disconnectedly talking dirty, trying to egg Ichigo on.

“Fuck, Ichi, yes...mmmh...fuck you feel good...shit, Ichigo...more, please...fuck!”

The redhead cut himself off with a low groan as Ichigo pushed his tongue inside. Ichigo closed his eyes as he stroked in and out of Renji slowly, thoroughly, and listened as the redhead started to come apart, getting even more incoherent. Ichigo loved being able to bring Renji to this state, and he ran his hand over his lover's stomach both to hold him down and to try to soothe the shudders that ran through him. Reluctantly, Ichigo pulled back minutes later and looked Renji up and down.

He was panting and shaking, but the redhead still managed to hold himself in place. Renji opened his eyes moments later, and the dark, questioning look he gave Ichigo almost screamed 'why did you stop?'

“Can't let you come until I give you your surprise,” Ichigo said, answering the unspoken query as he reached over to the head of the bed where he knew the lube was.

After slicking up his fingers, Ichigo knelt between the redhead's legs again and sucked in a heavy breath as he pushed the first finger in. Renji was laying back just watching the smaller man, his gaze hot and heavy, his eyelids flickering at the first deep thrust and then steadying as he continued to fix his dark eyes on Ichigo.

“You should see the way you look,” Ichigo said, and the next breath he took came in shaky gasps. “Fuck, Renji, you make me so damned crazy for you I can barely stand waiting another minute to be inside you.”

To try to distract himself, Ichigo traced the tattoos on Renji's chest with his free hand. They both moaned as he slid another finger inside the redhead.

“Fuck, that sounded good,” Ichigo said in a voice that was more like a groan. He mentally cursed himself and tried to rein his overheated body back in as he twisted his fingers inside the redhead, drawing more noises and broken words that made his groin twist that much tighter. The groan and the shudder he got when he stroked Renji's spot were unmistakable, and Ichigo smiled a little savagely as he rubbed it again and again.

“Ah...Ichigo...fuck that feels good...yeah, just like that,” Renji muttered. Ichigo felt there was no way he could tear his eyes away as he stared at the vision of the redhead writhing in pleasure under his hands, head thrown back with crimson hair fanned out over the white pillowcase, hips thrusting against his hand. The smaller man swallowed as he smoothly slid in another finger and stroked the redhead's spot more firmly, which gained him a sharp sound and a sharper arch to that tattooed neck as Renji threw his head back even further and smiled.

Ichigo cursed as he thrust into his lover a few more times, then drew his fingers out. Renji's intake of breath was shaky, and he cracked his eyelids open a fraction to look at the other man, his dark gaze hard to interpret.

“Close your eyes,” Ichigo said gruffly, his tone affected more by his difficulty with speaking at the moment, because he certainly wasn't annoyed.

The redhead didn't say anything, just let his eyes slide closed again and Ichigo could barely tear his own eyes away from Renji's heaving tattooed chest and widespread thighs to fumble through his little bag at the foot of the bed. Even though Renji had urged him to, Ichigo hadn't unpacked everything yet, one of the reasons being that he had been trying to hide this surprise from the other man. Finally locating what he was looking for wrapped in one of his t-shirts, Ichigo brought the new toy out. It wasn't particularly long, but it had a pronounced curve to it, and it made Ichigo smile just to look at it.

He put more lube on his hands and then applied it to the toy, carefully making sure it was generously covered. Ichigo slid his fingers around Renji's entrance for a moment, causing the other man to jump before he put the blunt end of the toy there.

“You can open your eyes now,” Ichigo told the redhead, then met his wine dark gaze. “I want to really see your reaction to figure out if you like this.”

Renji looked curiously at Ichigo from under half-closed lids, but his gaze was full of heat and adventure as well. Ichigo found himself sucking in a deep, gasping breath as he slowly slid the toy into his lover, watching the redhead's face change as he sighed and then panted, finally making a little noise in the back of his throat as Ichigo found his spot again. After stroking Renji slowly a couple of times, Ichigo smiled as he...turned the toy on.

The redhead's eyes flew open, and Ichigo watched as the expressions on his face went through shock and surprise to confusion to...well, Renji kept gasping as he threw his head back, and deep shivers continued running through his body.

“How does it feel, Renji?” Ichigo asked, unable to see his lover's face now and wondering if it was too much.

“Don't fucking stop,” the redhead responded, his voice low and urgent, and Ichigo felt nearly burnt as the other man turned back in his direction and fixed him with hot, dark eyes. “Fuck, it's...almost...too intense and it feels so fucking good.”

Renji's hips were bucking up to meet Ichigo's hand, and Ichigo thrust the toy in a little harder. “Do you want me to make you come like this, Renji?”

The redhead cried out, his hips seeming to move of their own accord. “Fuck...fuck yes, Ichi...mmmh...don't stop.”

The smaller man just stared as he continued to slide the toy in and out, caressing Renji's spot with long, firm strokes, unable to tear his eyes away from the incredibly seductive way the other man was moving. Ichigo was pretty sure the redhead had no idea what he looked like since his eyes were screwed shut, his head was thrown back, and his mouth was open so that he could gasp and moan. Ichigo felt himself getting unbearably hard as he watched Renji's hips thrust back at him, saw the long muscles in the redhead's thighs stand out as the tension in his lover wound tighter and tighter, gazed at arms where the tattoos stood out in high relief as Renji's muscles bunched up and his hands twisted together in an effort to keep his arms from moving.

There were just sounds coming from the redhead now, no words as he writhed under the strokes Ichigo gave him. At the moment when Ichigo shakily reached out to Renji, determined that he couldn't take much more of simply watching the redhead writhe and moan, his lover's eyes flew open. Renji called out to Ichigo just before he came, and suddenly it was Ichigo shaking as he stroked the redhead with a little more force and watched his lover come so hard that his whole back arched off the bed. Some time later they were both panting as Ichigo stopped moving and just looked at Renji, noticing that the splashes of come streaked across his chest reached all the way up to his chin. Ichigo started feeling like he was going to die if he didn't come right away, and he probably would have done so in seconds, jerking himself off as he knelt between Renji's legs and adding to the white mess already on his lover's chest, but the redhead's voice stopped him. Ichigo looked up to meet dark red eyes and realized he was being watched as well.

“Ichigo.” Renji's voice sounded low and cracked, almost as if it had been unused for a long time. “Fuck me now. I need you, please.”

The smaller man hissed as his cock jumped and he looked away, trying to rein himself in as he realized that listening to what Renji had just said had almost made him come. He shakily picked up the lube bottle and carefully applied it to his aching cock, not looking back down at his lover until he eased the toy out of him. Ichigo met Renji's eyes then, and he was glad he'd waited, because just the glance almost undid him. He slid inside the redhead and stopped dead, trying to hold back the urge to come for a little bit longer.

“Whenever you're ready,” Renji said in a low, sexy rumble, and Ichigo couldn't help but whine in response as he slid back out a bit, then pushed all the way inside his lover. “That's it, Ichi. Fuck me as hard as you need to. I want you to. I want you to come inside me as hard as you just made me come.”

All of the control Ichigo was trying to hold onto seemed to slip away as he listened to Renji, and he found himself making these needy groans in the back of his throat as he moved his hips faster, thrusting his cock into the redhead fast and hard. His sanity seemed to leave him for good as he felt his lover's hips coming up to meet his own, and Ichigo was grunting and panting as he continued to push into the redhead. Moments later, Ichigo howled, both in surprise and at the intensity as his orgasm seemed to hit him like a tidal wave.

Ichigo was still leaning over Renji on his elbows, panting as if he couldn't possibly get enough air, when his senses came back to him. Blinking a couple of times, he lifted his head so that he met Renji's eyes and saw that the other man was giving him a little smile, looking contented and mellow. Ichigo hissed at the oversensitivity of his skin as he slowly pulled out of Renji, and then he flopped to the bed beside the redhead.

Renji chuckled as he reached for the sheet that had been pushed to the side in a heap and cleaned his chest off. “That good, huh?”

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “Like you have to ask. The fucking things you say, sometimes...”

The redhead smiled at that, a wide, sly smile. “Yeah, you seemed to like it.”

“Yeah, well...how about you?” Ichigo asked, sliding closer and pulling Renji nearer by looping an arm around him.

Raising an eyebrow, Renji just looked at him. “Like you need to ask. How the fuck did you find out about...what the hell is that, anyway?”

Ichigo looked down at Renji's chest to avoid his curious gaze, his cheeks burning a little. “Well, I am a pre-med student, you know. One of my classes this semester is on human sexuality, and they mentioned that some men report that prostate stimulation can be much more intense with vibration, so, well, I decided to try it out. You know, in the name of science.”

He looked up with a cheesy smile to find Renji's eyes dark and intense again. “Fuck, Ichi, you talk about me running _my_ mouth. I've got to see that.”

With a laugh that sounded more like a snort, Ichigo broke in. “Yeah, like that would ever happen. Usually it only takes about two minutes of watching before you're throwing the toy across the room and fucking me senseless.”

“Yeah, but you always seem to like it,” Renji breathed into his ear. Ichigo shivered.

“Yeah,” he responded, feeling another shiver run through him. He looked up at Renji and saw that his lover's eyes had softened, and Ichigo felt his chest get that odd tightness again as he swallowed to moisten his suddenly dry throat.

“Love you, Ren,” Ichigo said as his eyes dropped again. His voice was barely louder than a whisper, but he knew Renji had heard because his body was suddenly wrapped by the redhead's.

“I love you, Ichigo,” Renji answered. The two of them lay entwined, feeling each other's heartbeats peak and slow, and finally the redhead kissed Ichigo's forehead.

“Let's sleep for a while longer. We'll go out later,” Renji said, holding back a yawn.

Ichigo hummed his approval as he curled deeper into the redhead's arms and slipped into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments about what you liked and what you thought could be improved would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -WriterX


End file.
